Corrupted fate
by Rei Blazehart
Summary: Well, its not really about Suikoden II, but i adopted its intro (in a sense). I think this thing may become an original, don't worry, its in Press too. Review Pls!


Corrupted Fate  
By Michael del Rosario  
  
I "Burning a Shadow"  
  
An owl hooted in the forest by the knight's encampment. There, several tents shining in the moonlight were pitched in a clearing, where fresh spring water trickled and flowed. Hearty snooze's and warm snore's were heard, no doubt by the tired knights, yet a small batch was still out carrying lanterns, keeping silent watch. In the very center of the camp lay a small cackling fire, by it were several men, jovially talking of their homes. A rather large one, most certainly the leader, with a short, stout beard and a clean-shaven head carried a rather large broadsword was laughing his heart out with several other men. But our story focuses on a teen, barely the age of 18, thinking silently by the fire. His name was Fei. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes, which stared deeply into the fire. "Is it really over?" said a knight by his side. "Yeah, well; the Republic said that this war was going to the dumps for both countries, so we, the Empire, totally agreed to slap a treaty over it." said another knight. "Well, if you ask me, this war was just a pile of hokum, everyone died for nothing!" said the Captain after taking a swig of ale from a bottle. "I'm just happy because of the fact that we can go home now," said Basch, Fei's partner "right, Fei?" he smiles at him. Basch always seems to have a jolly expression on his face. He had his long blonde hair tied up, and his armor was put away. "Yeah, I guess so." Fei smiled back at Basch. "Well then, how about a nice little walk, huh Fei?" said Basch. Fei looks at the bright, full moon and thinks again. "Why not" Fei says finally.  
  
Several squirrels scurry up their trees and the leaves began to rustle in the nights wind. "You'll be heading back to Cyrus, Fei; and I'll be able to go back to Marlia." Basch speaks suddenly, as he carried his stave "I'll finally be able to throw this thing away." Basch sighed. Fei suddenly clasped his sword, with deep bitterness on his face. Suddenly, a flash of movement, a shine of armor gleamed in the bushes. Fei jumped "Basch, did you see that?" he whispered. "That? Oh c'mon, Fei. It's probably just a scared little squirrel," said an exasperated Basch. "Yeah, I guess so. C'mon let's go back to camp. The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we can get home," sighed Fei, loosening his grip on his sword.  
  
eHe "AMBUSH!" yelled a soldier outside the tent. Fei bolted awake. "Ambush? But, who'd want to harm us?" said a fear-stricken Basch, wide-awake. "I think it would be good if we put our armor on, don't you think Basch?" said a sarcastic Fei. "Why do you always show your funny side when it's the wrong time?" sighed Basch. Fei shrugged and fastened his sword by his waist. "Run! The Republic double crossed us!" yelled a frantic Captain as he came bursting into their tent. "Quick! Run to the forest to escape. "Yes sir" saluted the Fei and Basch. They hurriedly ran to the forest. It was a gruesome sight.dead, limp bodies of their comrades littered the path; somebody must have started a bush-fire, because the trees glowed an amber-red. Fei and Basch dashed towards the forest, never looking back at the camp. Fei felt the heat from the brushfire, he was ready to plunge into the forest, but Basch abruptly stopped him. "Fei.the forest" he whispered. Fei suddenly thought critically "What is in the forest: the other soldiers. What will the enemy do.?" he gasped. "A cut- off" he whispered to Basch. "Right, this is the only retreat, aside from the waterfall. The enemy isn't stupid enough to forget that." It was silent now, no knights to see yet bloody red and white armor, armor of the Empire like the ones Fei and Basch were wearing lay silent in the distance, Fei let out a shuddered breath: all their companions were dead. "We have to go back to the camp and tell this to the Captain" said Basch, stern and abrupt. Fei nodded in silent lamentation. They ran back to the camp, passing more dead bodies as they went. They finally arrived at the smoking encampment, expecting to see it abandoned and empty, but it wasn't.  
  
II "When a Dragon Falls"  
  
Blood curdling screams came from the encampment, sending chills down Fei's spine. All were set ablaze; sending sparks to the nearby trees Fei and Basch ran to the nearest bush, hiding from the enemy. Out in the open several knights of their own were tied, bound in a tight cluster. Guards were not present, only a Scout, A massive violet orb with but a single eye, keeping vigil. Fei clasped his sword, ready to spring at the being. Basch grabbed his sleeve and tugged him behind a bush. He shushed him, and pointed at the scene set before their very eyes. Fei felt a rush of both anger and despair. "What has he done..." Fei sighed. The Captain stood there, sword drawn and eyes ablaze. "GWAHAHAHA!!" he bellowed. "C'mon out boys! Were gonna have ourselves an old fashioned butchering'! GWAHAHA!!" He shouted with glee, it was no doubt that bloodlust has possessed him. Fei's face contorted with fury, he held the hilt of his sword yet again, as though ready to pounce on the traitor, but Basch stopped him again and pulled him into the bushes. Shadowy figures swept through the trees, the men tied shivered and glowered at the figures. There they stood, men of but the Imperial Army in their red and white armor, rapiers drawn as though they were true assassins. "Sorry boys, but the Senate ordered! HYAGH!" The Captain swung his broadsword with a deafening boom.six men lay dead upon his feet. Fei and Basch turned, screams echoing in the distance.and they couldn't help them. They could even hear the splatter of blood. Fei was there behind the bushes, head turned away from the camp, his hands covering his ears as though wishing it would go away.  
  
When every man was butchered and every head chopped, the assassins stared at the Captain. "Well me buckos, it be time that we set for the capital, and tell the Senate that the militia's dead n' gone!" He smiled weakly at them. The assassins stared at him with deep gaunt faces, clasping their swords. They advanced on him; the Captain took a step back. The Captain said with a frightened tone "Now me buckos! Were in this." He never finished his sentence. "He deserved that," said Fei with disgust. By that moment a man dressed in lavender robes and face covered by the hood emerged from the shadows behind Fei and Basch. "Gutless pig." scoffed the man in robes said as he kicked the lifeless body of the Captain. "Man what a party." whispered Basch, sarcasm was eminent. "You know the guy?" asked Fei. "You sure don't get out much do you? Only mages wear robes; AND only one person wears a violet one: Counselor Migas." Said Basch with a knowing tone. "Who?" asked Fei. Basch smacked Fei on the head. "M-I-g-a-s, Migas, the president's personal consultant, DOI!" shouted Basch. Bad move, the assassins lifted the bushes and Counselor Migas peered inside. "Looks like you missed a couple," he said as he lifted his hood with a jeweled hand. He had deep black hair and a bushy moustache, and a grin to meet his personality.evil. The eight assassins came to the consulates side. Basch and Fei smiled, "Finally, some exercise!" the two shouted as they drew their weapons. Basch whirled his stave; the assassins felt the wind and some even fell only by the gales. Fei finally released his sword as several men lunged at him. A burst of flame issued from the hilt as the sword swept upwards knocking out all that dared attack him. The assassins took a step back as the boys approached. "Well, well, well. I come here to look for some fun, and what do I find: two, rogue knights. My, my, my! I am very pleased," laughed Migas. "Dementia!" he shouted and thunder issued forth from his hands. Fei and Basch felt as though boulders fell right onto their chests, knocking them out. Blurred images began to swirl in Fei's mind: the fierce red glow of the fire.the look on the dead bodies of his comrades.The Captains dead face still grinning from bloodlust.  
  
Splashes of rain met Fei's face. "Uugh." groaned Fei, whose vision was still spinning. The blurred image of the Counselor caught his gaze. He said with a slow whisper "Off the cliff with him". Fei felt two pairs of arms holding his arms and legs, he was being heaved then, let go. He felt the cold air whoosh past his hair. "This isn't.happening," he whispered.  
  
III "The Norns"  
  
"Is he really dead?" "." "Duh, he came here, didn't he?" "." "I just can't believe," "."  
  
Voices fluttered inside Fei's mind. "Where am I?" he said to his mind. "Have I died?" he shuddered. "Wake up, Fei." Said a voice in his ear. Fei slowly opened his eyes. At first, it was totally dark, horrible red eyes shone from the depths of the shadows, then a sudden burst of light issued forth, bringing with it several startled faces of women above him. "He's coming to!" said an especially cheerful one. Fei held stood up with help from the girls, held his forehead and looked around and saw a strange scene set before him: a vast expanse of endless white, where sky and ground are indistinguishable, only a gold well with several vines creeping aside it were unusual for the scene. Three women stood there with what appears to be whit robes, camouflaging their bodies. They helped the staggering Fei up. "Am I.dead?" he asked the women. "Ooh, quick are we? Well, you aren't alive, that's for sure" teased the oldest of the three.  
  
"Hey! Shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" said the youngest. "You are most certainly right" smiled the middle one. "I'm the keeper of Future: Skuld!" said the youngest, probably 16, she had ebony hair reaching to her shoulders and a cheerful attitude. "Um, goddess of Present, Verdandi" said the middle on, she looked like somewhere Fei's age and had scarlet hair that reached her waist, it seemed she was really shy. "Yours truly is Urdur, warden of Past, and we are the Norns!" she said, winking at Fei. She had blonde hair, reaching to her feet; she aged around early-twenties. Fei raised an eyebrow and stared at the ladies "That's all well and good, but you guys didn't answer my question.  
  
"If I'm not dead then I have to get back down to earth to help my friend!" he said with slight panic in his voice. "Calm down tiger, now let me explain." Urdur said to Fei. "Your destiny's been corrupted," said Skuld quickly. "Hey! I was going to say that!" fumed Urdur. "Corrupted?" asked Fei. Verdandi stepped forward "Corrupted. Destroyed. You see, Fate is supposed to be straight and foregoing, each destiny of a human being is supposed to pass through us, but yours was tampered, it was "cut" on the very second that spell hit you." Fei stood there, aghast "How can Fate be.cut" he asked the Norns. "Oh, c'mon. Don't you read those stories about the Fates?" Urdur said. "Well, yeah, I do. You mean the Three Fates?.!" Fei looks at the ladies with renewed respect. "Y-you mean (gulp) you're Clotho, the Spinner?" He asks Urdur. "I really don't like that name." she whispers to Verdandi. "And your." Fei asks Verdandi. "Lachesis, the Weaver" he asks, in which Verdandi nods. "And you're the Unstoppable?" asks Fei. "Atropos the Cutter," says Skuld with a strange grin.  
  
"Okay, I get the Fate thing being tampered by a spell." shrugs Fei. "No, Fei Blazeheart: you don't get it. No deity, the least bit a human, can disturb ones Fate," says Urdur with a tone of sternness in his voice. "Well.then, what happened to me?" says Fei. "That's just it: we don't know. You see, you were supposed to escape when that Migas freak came to the camp with Basch, but then.well, it's kinda strange to explain," says Skuld as she looks at her sisters. "What?" asks Fei. "Well, to put it simply.your Fate just unraveled and turned into ashes," explains Skuld. "So." replies Fei. "So, you shouldn't have died, but you did.or you didn't.gaah!" says a frustrated Urdur. "The only thing we did know is that your Fate still had ashes, so your soul must still be around, not complete, but still a soul," explains Verdandi. "What about Basch?" asks Fei. "Well, to put it so that you don't panic much." says Urdur. "That Migas dude, well, he didn't only destroy your fate, but also copied it and has woven it alongside your friend's," says Verdandi. "Meaning: that your friend, Basch, has become a guinea pig for an experiment for Fate-Weaving," says Skuld. Fei stood there, his mind coursing with the facts that he has been told, yet only one thought seems to come in mind, and so he says this to the Norns. "How do I get back?"  
  
IV "The Well"  
  
"Get back? You mean get back to Earth? Whoo, baby! That's going to be tough," sighs Skuld. "Why? You guys are the Fates; what's impossible with you guys" shrugs Fei. "Fact, Fei: we are not goddesses, there is no such things, only deities" Verdandi points out. "What's the difference?" asks Fei. The Norns sighed, and looked at Fei with a smile. "Tell me, what do you see around you?" asks Urdur. "Just a well, and you guys," answered Fei as though it were obvious. "Just like what a soul sees," said Verdandi. "Understand this Blazeheart: you are neither human nor spirit, all you have is nothing more than Soul, both of Fylgja and Hamingja, Yin and Yang, good and evil or whatever they call it" said Skuld. "In order to get back to Earth, you need three things: A body, a spirit, and a soul" explained Urdur. "Necessarily, when people die, they only lose their Body, their Shell. Then their Spirit and Soul will travel to heaven. You, on the other hand, have no Spirit or Ability, only Soul or Being" explained Verdandi. "So how do I get these things?" asked a very frustrated Fei. Spirit, Soul, Body, Fate, Norns, Revenge and Basch, all this stuff ran through Fei's head and it felt like it would explode! "Well, to tell you the truth, you already have Spirit, but it isn't released yet.all you have to do is to look inside you; find your Purpose, find the thing that you live for.because that is your Spirit" said Verdandi as she placed her hand lovingly at Fei's shoulder. "My purpose?" asks Fei as he takes her hand. "A purpose is always something pure and celibate, for no human comes to the second world with unfinished business," whispers Verdandi. Fei never knew what his purpose was; for all he knew was fighting. "Fighting.for what?" he said to his mind. "To gain power? Is it to become popular? Or is it.something more than that." He asked in confusion. "Fei, sit down near the well and look inside," said Skuld, pointing at the well. Fei awkwardly walked towards the well. It looked ordinary enough, just like the village wells in towns, but this one was full to the brim. Fei peered at the water, and it bore no reflection.all he could see was.his hometown: Cyrus, but it was a strange Cyrus.it didn't have the tavern nor the public inn, no arms shops nor the Knights Academy, all there was were houses.happy little people going on with their lives. "What is this?" asked Fei to the Norns. "That.is the Cyrus before the war, remember?" said Urdur as she herself peered into the well. As Fei looked closely, he saw two familiar figures, one a small blonde boy with cerulean eyes and fresh rosy cheeks as though pinched so many a times. The other was another small boy with deep ebony hair and smiling brown eyes wearing a familiar grin. "That's.me," said Fei leaning closer to the well. "Go ahead, take a closer LOOK!" screamed Skuld as she pushed Fei into the drink. "Skuld!" the other Norns shouted. "Don't worry, don't worry. He'll be alright.I think," said Skuld with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.  
  
Fei stood there eyes-closed as he was; well, he was floating! Floating, holding his breath as though he were underwater. He peeped with a single eye, expecting to see nothing but water from a well. But there, plain as day was bustling Cyrus with its proud indigo mountains peeking behind the vista of lush green forests. There were farmlands as far as the eye can see, the marketplaces buzzing with life, and the fort filled with jolly soldiers knowing no vice or sin. "My hometown." thought Fei as a lone tear fell from his closed eyes. As he slowly opened his eyes, fire blazed towards the heavens...Cyrus was burning. Screams filled the air, fresh hay and wheat smoldered in the farmlands, the people fleeing for their very lives, and the soldiers guarding the city lay dead upon the ground. Dawn fell, rain began to shower Cyrus, turning the ground deep scarlet with innocent blood and building's supports still glowed hot, bodies were lifted from the earth by weeping relatives. Black clouds formed, sending the village into bitter misery. As the clouds began to part, the endless farmland became an infinitesimal graveyard. There, a fifteen-year-old Fei wept beside his sister, Milea on two graves, his father and mother. Fei sobbed and sobbed with deep sorrow to the point that he knelt, feeling his knees weakening him. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and pulled him out of the well.fading from the memory of Cyrus.  
  
V "The Sight"  
  
The well began to ripple stronger and stronger. The Norns stare intently at the well, as though expecting something to happen. Suddenly, two large arms made of pure water began to emerge, cradling a fainted Fei in its hands. "Is he dead?" asked Skuld as she began to poke Fei. " (Sigh). He was dead to begin with!" groaned Urdur. "Fei. Fei. Fei. Wake up," whispered Verdandi. "Doh!" shouted Urdur. "That's never going to wake him up, the best way to wake up a guy is to." SLAP! Fei felt a sharp pain at his cheek and bolted awake. He felt neither wet nor confused; he felt only bitter sorrow. Tears began to mingle with the water on his face. "So do you know your purpose for fighting?" asked Verdandi. Fei began to think as he wiped his tears. "Don't worry about it too much, Time here is non-existent. You'll figure it out sooner or later," comforted Skuld. Fei sat there silently peering at the well. "Revenge." He said with anguish. "To get back at the Republic for destroying my.everything," he whispered as he clenched his fist. SLAP! Fei recoiled from the slap. "What was that for?!" he shouted at Urdur. "Tell me, did you really see the attackers?" asked Urdur, brow raised. "Well; no," said Fei "but the Imperial Guard came in the day after and told us it was the Republic." he said hesitantly. "The Imperial guard, hmm? And tell me, isn't Cyrus five days away from the Imperial Capital, right?" explained Urdur. "Uh, yeah, I guess." Fei said hesitantly. "And doesn't strike you odd that they came early?" sneered Urdur. Fei lowered his head in silent lament. "No need to be ashamed Fei, because it did strike you odd. Death often traumatizes beings, you must have forgotten it," Verdandi stepped forward. Fei's eyes glistened; visions of the past came quickly in mind. The bloodthirsty eyes of an attacker ready to swing his sword on kneeled captives.and the same bloodthirsty look from the Imperial Commander astride a horse. Fei's lip twitched with subtle anger. "And now you're going to tell us that its still about 'revenge'; won't you Fei?" teased Skuld. "Isn't it?" answered a fumed Fei as he sat down, cross-legged.  
  
"Fei, I think its time for you to go," sighs Verdandi. "Go? Go where?" Fei suddenly asks with terror. "To let you go back home, and more importantly: to find your purpose, you have to go out to Yggdrassil. " says Skuld as she stares at the infinitesimal white sky. Fei stares at the sky and frowns. "Looks like Yggdrassil is going to be pretty.plain," sighs Fei. The Norns raise their brows. "Plain?" inquires Skuld. "Wait a minute," Urdur sneers as she suddenly stares at the two other Norns. "You two didn't give him his sight yet?!" shouts Urdur. "Oh yeah.eh, he, he, he. That's why he didn't blush when he saw us;" explains Verdandi. "(Sigh) and me thinking I was losing my figure" heaved Skuld. "Close your eyes, Fei" smiles Urdur. Fei shut his eyes, and suddenly began to think and strange thought came running to his head: Am I really what they say I am? . Are Basch and Milea all right? . What has happened to the Imperial-Republican War? . What in the heck is this journey about? . And what did Verdandi mean blush? Suddenly his eyes felt subtle flashes of light, but it wasn't irritating or disturbing, rather it felt refreshing and energizing. Suddenly his entire body felt flashes of the same light, filling every fiber of every nerve. Gradually the flashes subsided and all that was left was the subtle feeling of enlightenment.  
  
"Fei.you can open your eyes now."  
  
VI "The Trial"  
  
Fei peeked out an eye as a burst of sunlight came forth; he shut his eyes again and suddenly heard.things. He heard the birds, the wind and many, many things. "Fei? Hey, c'mon Fei open your eyes!" shouted Skuld's voice. Fei sighed and finally opened his eyes and looked all around him.it was amazing. The land was lush with green grass and littered with rolling hills and flowers. A little stone house sat on the side with a forest right behind it. Through the forest and beside the hut runs a little brook of crystal water teeming with fish. Birds flew overhead chirping and flying merrily. "Woah." Fei whispered with astonishment. "Yeah, well there's no place like home," said Verdandi. Fei finally looked at the Norns, and wouldn't you know it, he certainly did blush. Their faces looked more radiant and beautiful, their eyes sparkled like the brook and their hair was as following the wind. Their white robes were replaced with fine clothes of gold and silver linen. "Told you he would blush," whispered Skuld to Urdur.  
  
It was a lovely afternoon with the sun shining above the clouds at the Norn's home. Beside a cackling fireplace were Fei and the Norns, seated in the oak dinner table eating their meal of bread, meat and soup. "Fei, do you remember what we said before?" asked Urdur suddenly. "Huh? (Gulp)" replied Fei gulping down his meal with a mug of cider. "Pretty strong appetite!" smiled Skuld. "Why wouldn't he? He hasn't eaten for a while." Said Verdandi. "You know it strange," said Fei waving a loaf of bread, "if I'm dead, why the heck am I hungry?" he asked, then taking a bite of bread. "Well it's pretty simple really." said Skuld. "HEY! You haven't answered my question yet!" shouts Urdur. "Huh? Oh, yeah.so where am I supposed to go anyhow?" replies a startled Fei. "Well to necessarily go to Midgard, or Earth, you'll have to meet with Odin personally," said Skuld then exchanged dark looks with her two sisters. "What's the matter?" asked Fei. "Well, to go to Asgard is hard enough, but to talk to Odin about going back, well, that's a whole new story," said Verdandi. "What, is it that hard?" asked Fei in shock dropping his bread. "To tell you the truth.I don't even think you'll survive out in the forest (giggle - snort)" Skuld laughed. The two Norns stared at Skuld with heaved brows, and Fei stared at Skuld with an open jaw. "Well then, what am I supposed to do?" asked Fei in desperation. "I think its time we give it to him" said a smiling Verdandi.  
  
Skuld tapped a loose brick in the fireplace and smiled. Suddenly, the brick parted and showed an indentation, something like a hand. Urdur placed her palm onto the indentation and then the entire house began to shake. "Whoah!" Fei shouted as he grabbed onto the coat holder as the entire room started to quake. A small passageway big enough to let a person to crawl through emerges. Fei stood there astounded with his jaw wide-open as the shaking subsided. "Ladies first!" Skuld smiled at Fei as the three Norns began to crawl under the tunnel. Fei shook off the tremor he still felt inside his head. "C'mon Fei.its time." Urdur said with a mysterious tone. "Time for what?" asked Fei as he lowers his head to enter the tunnel. "To meet your Fate." Urdur said with no expression. The hole led to a long, winding tunnel too dark for even a bat to se through. As they began to walk, torches began to suddenly light with a tiny sound. As he walked, Fei looked upon the walls with interest, for it seemed to be filled with symbols and signs, which sparked and glistened in the rocks. The path split into forks and the fork into another. Fei tried to remember.Right, right, left, middle, far left, second from the right.but he just couldn't, it was amazing how the Norns are able to remember these paths. They walked for hours as every torch flickered a deep orange glow, and as every wind whistles echoed in the tunnel.  
  
Fei still was walking, he felt no tire nor fatigue, until they reached a point at which the symbols on the walls glowed bright green. They kept pressing on, torches grew less and less as the symbols grew brighter and brighter. Fei stared deeply at the symbols."Oomph!" Fei staggers in his tracks, and falls. "What the?" Fei stood up, brushing the dust from his shirt. It was a huge door, covered with the little symbols and shining with a sky-blue glow. He pushed the door open, yet it was very strong. He pushed again, the little symbols began to feel hot under his fingers, and with one final shove he heaved it open. Fei gasped. The room was huge with a single dome-like window; orbs of glass floated and littered the surroundings. Fei stood in a small circle, embossed by the same symbols at the door, the floor was lined with little ridges leading to the center of the room. At the center of the room, where the light was concentrated, was a huge orb, but it wasn't like the little glass ones that were scattered, it was huge made of some sort of alloy. "Fei.I think its time to finally know Yourself," said voice out of nowhere. Urdur suddenly appeared in front of the Orb. "Myself?" questioned Fei. "What you are, Fei. Who you are." Said another voice. Verdandi appeared at the left side of the Orb. "Who.I am?" echoed Fei. "What is to become of you Fei? What will you do? Only you can decide." said Skuld as she appeared at the Orb's right. The ridges beneath Fei's feet began to tremor. "Use your Qi, Fei. You know how." the Norns said in unison. Fei stared at his hands.Qi, the living and dying force found in all things. He breathed deep and focused his will into very part of his body; suddenly a light green aura enveloped him. Fei's sight grew blurred, and he closed them.the last thing he saw was the orb turning green. He forced every part of his body to create Qi.then he blacked out.  
  
VII "A Vision"  
  
"Fei.I think its time to finally know Yourself,"  
"Myself?"  
"What you are, Fei. Who you are."  
"Who.I am?"  
"What is to become of you Fei? What will you do? Only you can decide."  
  
Rei was floating, but it wasn't like the one in the well.it was much clearer. Rei thought what the Norns had said.and what had Urdur meant by yourself... "Myself? But I haven't even found my purpose." sighed Fei searching for the answer in his mind. He shut his mind, and pondered. Through his mind Fei did delve, through thoughts of Conscience and Memory, to the point where a faint recollection floated in infinitesimal thought. Fei stood there, afloat in his own memory, hovering above Greenhorn Forest, the forest near Cyrus.  
  
Atop the timberland was a solitary moon with no stars to speak of, yet beneath the woodland was a young Fei, stoking a little fire with a pot of bubbling chowder. "Yum! I can hardly wait!" he said smiling, taking a wooden spoon out of nowhere. Suddenly out of nowhere comes a growling sound. Fei stood abruptly, spilling his soup, and moved his shaking hand at the hilt of his sword. Another groan, Fei's forehead began to sweat.he didn't know how to handle a sword yet. Movement from the bushes on the right, Fei draws his blade and thrust."W-A-I-T!" shouts the stalker. "Huh?" Fei finally looks at his stalker, he seemed beaten and his clothes were tattered and torn, his face was muddy and he was carrying what looks like a torn rucksack. Another growl.but this time Fei knew where it came from: the stranger's stomach.  
  
Fei stared at the stranger with raised brows as he eats; he hungrily takes a gulp after the next and enjoys the food all entirely. "So, how long have you been out here?" Fei asks the stranger. "(Gulp) About three days.why?" the stranger replies with a polite air. "Well, with the way you look, it looks like you've been out here for weeks!" Fei explains. "Weeks? No, no, no! Who on earth would survive in this, ugh.wilderness for a week! Hah, that's unheard of!" he said with much waving of hands. "You seem pretty, um.sophisticated, for the forest. So who are you, and what are you doing here, anyway?" asks Fei as though trying to amuse his guest. The stranger raised his nose with a noble air and said "I? I am Bastion Chanté di Rheeynaldus, Son of Cronus Chanté di Rheeynaldus: The Sovereign of Marlia! And I am to go to the Capitol to offer my life to the Imperial Crusades. You may call me Basch." Fei forced a smile with a small snicker. Fei held out his hand with an air of simplicity and said "The name's Fei."  
  
T'was morning now, with smoldering pile of ashes suddenly splashed with a bucket by Fei. Basch lay there still snoring loudly in what appears to be Fei's sleeping bag. "Hey, Basch!" Fei shouted. "Five more minutes, ma.(grumble)" he mumbled half-asleep, covering his face. "C'mon, we've got some miles to cover." Fei said as he pulled the sleeping bag and started rolling it. "But we haven't even eaten breakfast." Basch mumbled as he stood up. Fei started walking; "When we walk now, we might get to town for Brunch!" he shouted back. "Brunch!?" Basch whined. "Stop complaining.!" Fei shouted, he was already a couple of feet ahead. "Hey! Wait up!" Basch shouted. "What.!?" Fei shouted back. "I said.(huff-puff) WAIT UP!!!" Basch screamed while running.  
  
The ding of the shout caused the forest to shake, several birds began to fly from the trees. Fei and Basch stopped in their tracks, "That wasn't me." whispered Basch. "It's the town." Fei said staring at the path before them with fierce eyes. "Do you know how to Qi-dash?" Fei asked Basch. "Dash?" Basch replied. "How about Qi-projection?" Fei asked again with his brow raised. "Huh? Oh, Qi-projection? Yeah, my dad taught me." Basch said with pride. "Good, now just focus your Qi into your knees and run." Fei said, then a green light began to pulsate in his knees, Basch followed with a deep purple aura around his knees. "Good, now get ready, set.go!" with in an instant Fei and Basch became blurs of green and purple cris-crossing every tree and stump, Fei was faster charging ahead by a foot. Fei smelt the acrid stench of burning bodies, and stopped dead in his tracks. Basch came in after a moment and said "Whoo! What a ride.oh-no." Basch dropped to his knees. Fei winced at the sight of burnt bodies and smoking wood. Basch took some dirt into his hands and began to cry. "Marlia." he whimpered. "So this.is your home." Fei sighed.  
  
VIII "Nothing is What it Seems"  
  
Basch sobbed and began punching the ground. "So much destruction." Fei sighed, he stared at the burnt buildings and the charred form of bodies "By the look of things, the attackers must've come around yesterday." Fei concluded. Basch suddenly stood up, clenching his fists full of dirt and mud, and began to drip with blood.he looked stern and serious. "Yesterday." he murmured, and started to wipe his tears staining his face with dirt and blood. "C'mon, I have to go see my house." said Basch in a grim tone and began to walk hastily upon the charred path. Fei winced as they pressed on, dead bodies were massacred, and burnt animal innards were pasted upon the brick roofs of the surviving buildings. "They're sick.using animal guts as fire-starters." Fei said in disgust. The street was utterly abandoned as Fei tried to keep up with Basch.  
  
"Wherever he's going, he sure does know the way" Fei said to himself as they began to weave through alleyways and cracks. Fei began to wonder, "How in the heck would a royalist know these paths?" as they crawled under a barbed metal wall, through a little door hidden behind a trash can. As they finally passed the city, there was a park.green with oaks and firs, with little bushes sprouting from the fresh grass. "Woah." Fei breathed, being stuck inside a burnt-down city was totally different from this. Basch didn't stop moving, he just kept walking the brick road laid through the park. Fei followed open-jawed, speechless, he expected that right after the road, there was going to be a palace, a true royal's home.but it wasn't. After a minutes walk, they came across a little wooden house, fit for only one man. Basch turned the knob and opened it wide-open. There inside lay a small thin bed and a table and chair."Basch? Is this really your home?" Fei asked. At last, Basch turned around, his tears cleaned his face, "Yes Fei, yes it is." He smiled.  
  
Fei stared again at the broken down house, trying desperately to find something out of the ordinary, but just couldn't. The only thing he noticed that was strange was the fact that the house was totally intact and inside a garden, other than that the wooden shed was absolutely normal. Basch smiled at Fei, almost teasingly "oh, c'mon Fei. You're "A Great Warrior" aren't you? A simple puzzle like this is nothing!" Basch laughed. Fei scrunched his eyebrows "Who on earth would think me as a warrior! I'm just a guy who has keen senses!" he blubbered with a hint of anger. Basch raised a brow and took a wooden spoon from the table. "It's a normal spoon, just an ordinary wooden spoon," Basch smiled "but in this spoon lies the secret of this very city." Basch grinned as he scraped its end at the middle groove of the wooden table. The table suddenly let out a groan, and then its legs began to lower to the floor. The table descended until it was level to the floor and began to flash alternately blue then white. "C'mon Fei, before we get too late!" shouts a Basch as he jumps into the table.then whoosh! He gets sucked down like a giant toilet. Fei was speechless, his jaw was slack and his eyes were wide open. "What in the world?" he shuddered to himself. ".C'mon, Fei." echoes the table with Basch's voice. "Oh, man. I am NOT going to like this! Geronimo-o-o-o!" Yells Fei as he jumps into the table.then disappears. 


End file.
